Ray's Ring
Ray's Ring is the fourth episode of Season 6, and is the 126th episode overall. Summary Robert loses Ray's wedding ring and the women start hitting on Ray, at the airport on a business trip. Debra gets jealous and tries to get back at him by going to the supermarket without her wedding ring. Plot Ray begins spinning his wedding ring on the table of the hotel in which he and Robert are staying. This annoys Robert, who is bored of sitting in the hotel room, so when Ray goes to the bathroom, Robert spins Ray's ring, and it soars through the air, into the vent. Robert uses absurd methods to try and extricate the ring, (including attaching half a chocolate bar to his belt), and when Ray comes back, Robert is forced to tell him the truth. Luckily, the ring is only sitting on top of the vetn, underneath the grate, which Robert assures Ray can be unscreed to remove the ring. However, when Ray attempts to remove the ring himself, it falls into the vent, far out of reach, to which Robert, still holding his belt with the chocolate bar attached, says: "Milky Way? The next day, at the airport, Ray and Robert enter the boarding lounge, and Robert goes to get some pizza. Ray sits next to a attractive blonde real estate agent named Alexis, and the PA system announces that boarding for Ray's flight will be delayed for another 45 minutes. Alexis begins to talk to Ray, and, seeming attracted to him, she asks him if he would care to join her at the bar for a drink. Ray notices her intentions, and says he is married, but has lost his ring, blaming Robert, who has just reappeared with the pizza. The woman, albiet offended, goes to the bar on her own. Robert watches her leave, and calls after her, saying: "I'm not married!" Ray arrives home, and uses any means possible to hide his ring-less finger from Debra, including covering his hand in juice-stained paper towells. When Debra questions this, Ray finally tells her how Robert lost his wedding ring, and assures her the maintenance man will return it to him when he finds it, because "he looked like a very dependable guy." Debra is rather shocked and annoyed, and tells him he had better get it back. Frank then barges in, and announces that he has to watchy Sports Centre at their house, "because Marie's doing her French lesson crap!" When he notices the atmosphere in the room, he tells Debra "Robert told me he did the right thing, he shot her down real quick." Debra decides to get even with Ray after she hears that a woman at the airport had hit on him because he wasn't wearing his ring. She takes off her rings and goes to the supermarket hoping to get someone to hit on her. However all Debra does is make a fool of herself and annoy Jimmy who works there while Ray watches with interested. In the end Ray finally gets his ring back but when he hears Debra complaining about him using all the hot water in the bathroom, he has second thoughts about putting it back on again. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes